Mac Antfee
Mac Antfee was the Ninja around 1985, more recently the owner and teacher of Ninja Camp, and currently a motivational speaker. Personality Mac was first mentioned in Stank'd to the Future when he was not fulfilling his ninja duty of helping a stanked student because he'd rather have fun at the prom of 1985. Randy called him out on "selfish ninja-ing" implying that he hates him. He is very amibitious and determined, always desiring to be the best, and thinking people who help others are losers and nicewads. Sometime afterwards, as shown in Ninja Camp, the NinjaNomicon condemned him and prevented him from staying the Ninja, taking away the mask. Furious, Mac vowed to get the Ninja Mask back and kick every butt in Norrisville for revenge. Why he was chosen to be the ninja in the first place was unknown. Mac Antfee dislikes Randy because according to him, he did not have the attitude and skills of a Ninja. Conceited, aggressive, and uncaring, he shows no mercy to anyone, and will convince anyone that the Ninja should be destroyed. His desire for the mask is so extreme that he'll do dark things to obtain it, like holding Howard over a waterfall and threatening to drop him if the Ninja didn't hand over the mask. Becoming a teacher, he even trains his fellow students to have a hatred for the Ninja and help him get the Ninja Mask in order for him to become unbeatable and have revenge. After letting go of Howard, he escaped, but vows to ride again and defeat the Ninja.Because he has past experience as the Ninja, Mac knows that fighting him is a bad idea, and built a ninja-proof metal cage. Randy, however, tricked him into thinking he escaped by using a smokebomb and hiding on the ceiling so that he'd open the cage. He has an obese follower that he uses as a "man-gong" because of his obesity and hits him with a foam hand on a stick.It is shown that the memory of having power of ninja suit has corrupted his mind. Relationships Randy Cunningham Mac Antfee dislikes Randy because according to him, he did not have the attitude and skills of a Ninja. During Randy's stay at Ninja Camp, Mac starts battering down insults at Randy, who in turn, gets frequently beaten down by Mac and his students, even Howard. In return, Randy is frustrated at'' Mac Antfee, due to passing the buck of Stankified Dickie to him, seeing him doing and allowing unfair tricks during his stay in the camp, and his (cruel and psychotic) attitude towards justice. Upon learning that Mac got expelled from being the ninja any longer, Randy decided to give Mac what's coming to him, now realizing that Mac is out to get the mask and kick every butt in Norrisville, only for Mac to get away. It is unknown whether or not Randy will face Mac Antfee again in the future. Up to this point, Mac is considered to be Randy's enemy, along with McFist, Viceroy and the Sorcerer. As of Enter the Nomicon, it is assumed that he and Randy are in good terms now ever since the Nomicon mind-wiped him in said episode. Howard Weinerman Howard thinks that Mac Antfee is the coolest ninja he had ever met, upsetting Randy in the process. In return, Mac encourages Howard to be the best ninja in Ninja Camp, though not in a way the Norrisville Ninja fights. Howard even follows Mac's example, up until the point where he discovers that Mac plans on destroying the ninja and get his mask. After succeeding on trapping Randy, Mac decided to hold Howard over a waterfall and threatening to drop him if the Ninja didn't hand over the mask, only for Randy to save Howard in a nick of time. From that point on, it can be assumed that Mac is also Howard's enemy. But as of Enter the Nomicon, Mac and Howard are also in good terms. NinjaNomicon He supposedly never followed the Nomicon's advices back in 1985 or carry out his duty as the Norrisville Ninja. Having enough of his selfish, irresponsible and violent ways, the Nomicon expelled Mac Antfee from being the ninja any more, which caused Mac Antfee to grow a hatred towards the Norrisville Ninja and develop an obsession on getting the mask back.He knows the fact that anything is possible in the Nomicon. Dickie When Dickie got stanked by the Sorcerer during Prom Night in 1985, Mac decided to lock him in the cafeteria freezer so he wouldn't miss the prom and pass the problem down to a future ninja (Randy). Obese Ninja aka. "Man-Gong" Not much is known between the two of them, but it is hinted that the obese ninja is very loyal to Mac Antfee till the very end. Mac Antfee doesn't really see him as a warrior student, but a personal ''man-gong ''instead, much to the obese ninja's discomfort (which Mac Antfee fails to see through him). They're on good terms as revealed in Enter the Nomicon. After Mac Antfee finally got mind-wiped by the Nomicon with help of Randy, the obese ninja was more than a little creeped out that Mac Antfee had became a good guy and doesn't remember getting revenge on the Norrisville Ninja. Braedon He sees Braedon as a worthy student after Braedon tricks Randy into helping him in one of Mac's obstacle corses and beating Randy in a match, taking Randy's kindness to his advantage. Trivia *He appeared briefly in Stank'd to the Future when the Nomicon is explaining to Randy about Dickie *He is revealed to be the Ninja of 1985. **Yet he is a ''much ''worse ninja than Howard was in The Ninja Identity / The Ninja Supremacy. *His grade is undefined, but he probably was a junior because he was able to go to prom. **He could've been a freshman who tricked a junior into taking him there. *He is an expy of John Kreese from ''The Karate Kid. *He may or may not know that Randy is the ninja. **Althought he did know that Randy is the ninja in Enter the Nomicon. *He failed to noticed that his man-gong ''doesn't like his belly getting gonged all the time *He might have known McFist, who also went to Norrisville High in 1985, but their relationship is unknown. *As of Enter the Nomicon, Mac Antfee is now permanently good. *He was seen briefly in Swampy Seconds in an Ace card when the Nomicon warns Randy that if he abuses his ninja powers, he will lose it. *He is the first villain in the whole series to reform. *He's been the ninja for 6 years. **Before revealing that, he told Randy that he has been the ninja for 5 years. *His sword used in Ninja Camp seems to be a replica of the Ninja's. *The book he used for the ''Mac Antfee loyalty oath, has a similar design to the NinjaNomicon's. Images and Appearances Ninja Camp Rc9gn poor randy by bobyketchem-d5yvb2x.png Tumblr_mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o1_1280.png Tumblr_mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o2_1280.png Tumblr_mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o3_1280.png Tumblr_mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o5_1280.png Tumblr_mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o6_1280.png Tumblr_mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o7_1280.jpg Tumblr_mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o1_1280.png Tumblr_mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o2_1280.png Tumblr_mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o3_1280.png Tumblr_mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o5_1280.png Tumblr_mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o6_1280.png Tumblr_mk6yhoxIZJ1rdo333o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mk6yhoxIZJ1rdo333o2_1280.png Tumblr_mk6yhoxIZJ1rdo333o3_1280.png Tumblr_mk6yhoxIZJ1rdo333o4_1280.png Tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o2_250.gif Tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o3_250.gif Tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o6_250.gif who's that guy.png condemn.png i'll come back someday.png HAHA.png kick all butt someday.png his escape.png i'm evil and i know it.png what does it mean to be the ninja.png mac antfee turns one into a ninja.png I_will_explode_again.png Everyone_makes_the_squad.png Read_my_mind.png Stupid_kid.png Twirp's_got_spirit.png You're_not_the_ninja.png tumblr_msswq4syXI1r53v56o3_1280.jpg tumblr_msswq4syXI1r53v56o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mrdlbxY0kC1qirdogo2_1280.jpg Enter the Nomicon Tumblr inline muy9pqSq5i1rcbd21.png Tumblr inline muy9qz9k5j1rcbd21.png Tumblr muzhtcdNFb1r53v56o7 1280.jpg Tumblr inline muzfs2IfSL1rdn7u0.png Tumblr muyt7eRfib1r53v56o1 1280.png Tumblr muyt7eRfib1r53v56o2 1280.png Tumblr muyt7eRfib1r53v56o3 1280.jpg Tumblr muyt7eRfib1r53v56o4 1280.jpg Miscellaneous Tumblr mrdlbxY0kC1qirdogo2 1280.jpg Quotes ''"I'm Mac Antfee! World famous butt whooper!" - ''Ninja Camp ''"MAN GONG!" ''- Ninja Camp ''"Hand over the mask!" ''- Mac Antfee to the ninja in Ninja Camp *'Mac Antfee ('to Randy after he failed to cross the finish line'): '''WHAT WAS THAT!? :: '''Randy: '''Braydon needed help. :: '''Mac Antfee: '''(mocking) ''Braydon needed help. (to Randy) That little weasel out-ninja'd you! - Ninja Camp Category:Character Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Villains Category:Ninja